User talk:ILoveMyFellowSeddies
HEY EVERYONE!!! This is my talk page!! In other words, a cool, fun, free, kind-of-secret (from the trolls) Seddie hangout!!! Whenever the main wiki pages are clogged up by trolls, you can all come here and post whatever you like just by clicking the edit button. I just ask that you please not edit anything I put! :-) Also, I am known for being a confidential friend. This is the page you can go to when you have a personal issue or just need to talk to someone in the confidence that they WILL listen and read and pray for you. I love everyone, and I definitely think about you guys throughout my day. Know that I am here whenever you need me! <3 Oh, and that goes for Seddies AND Creddies. I love all. So post away! I'm here. :-) Hey Seddie Friend :D ﻿ ﻿ @MaluSeddieShipper here :) Thanks a lot for everything.. I don't have any words to say how much you are important to me now. Cause your support made me happier :) I know that you are an amazing person and all I can do is say 'thanks' to Seddie.. cause gave me the chance to meet you. We'll be seddie friends no matter what happen. I am glad that you joined to this wiki *-* One question.. are you 'boy' or 'girl'.. I think you are a girl.. but I might be wrong x) Sorry for my bad english.. I didn't finish my english course yet here in Brazil. I love you too :)) ________________﻿___________________________________________________________________________ Hey girl! It's me, iLoveMyFellowSeddies! I'm a fifteen year old girl..just read my profile!! :-) You are really sweet to say that and I know Seddie has made many iCarly fans closer. <3 lol Your english is FANTASTIC!!! I myself was born in India but now live in the States. My English isn't perfect, but that's why I'm thankful for typing so that no one hears my voice. :-D Haha you are like one of my internet best friends. I'm very grateful for you. ---- UASHSUAHUASHU (my brazilian laugh.. before you ask ^^) I'm so stupid.. I didn't read your profile x) I love internet fans.. cause no matter what they support you and want to help.. that's so nice *-* At least I got right that you are a girl LOL. My speaking isn't good too.. I prefer typing as well ^^ 'Whenever you feel down and too lonely.. you need a friend, someone who will come through everytime.. you know you can TYPE me' SAUSHAUUHASUHUS lol.. I love this music now.. I'm addicted to 'Call me'.. I LOVE SEDDIE *-* (NOOOO REALLY?) Thanks again, from your friend, Malu. You don't need to call me @MaluSeddieShipper anymore.. too polite for me x) kisses <3 __________________________________________________________________________________________ I love your brazilian laugh! Here's mine: BWAHAHAHAHA! Hehe. You're not stupid! You knew my gender! :-P "Make things right, you know you can type me!" I'm obsessed with that song too! I also love this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH96Rj02ZOk Your welcome, Malu! And oh, you can call me RJ if you want. Here's a kiss from me. :-. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi ! I've seen a lot of your posts on the Seddie + iOMG pages and I just have to say that you seem like such a nice person! xD Like you, I'd been following this wiki for a while, but when I realised how friendly and family-like the atmosphere was here I knew I had to sign up! I hope we can be friends :) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey! iLoveMyFellowSeddies here! What's your name? Yes, we can absolutely be friends! I love that we're both signed up on the Wiki...it's definitely the coolest, safest club I've ever joined. :-) If you give me your name, I can drop by your profile every once in a while and send you an encouraging message (I'm wired that way lol) I'm assuming you're a Seddie, but I accept everyone! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Haha :) My name is @NoodleBooty (my favourite penny tee on the show so far) and yeah, hardcore Seddie shipper here :) Ever since the episode iWanna Date Freddie (their hug was adorable) However, I like all the shippers here, though the trolls can sometimes be a bit of a bother ! :/ _________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi NoodleBooty! Wow, I didn't even know that was a PennyTee, nice! My favorite Penny Tee is Butter Me Queasy! haha. Yes the trolls can cause drama, but think abou this: It brings the iCarly community closer together as a family! Whenever a troll spams an area, both the Seddies and the Creddies team up together! That's a wonderful thing. :-) Oh, and if you want to know when I became a Seddie, check my profile page. :-) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ I just want to say that you aare the nicest and best person on the whole wiki! -Ire flowa222 __________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you, Ire flowa222! Wow, that is such a nice compliment! I'm flattered and blushing! :-) You are very very nice yourself. Thank you for being my friend and chatting with me! -iLoveMyFellowSeddies ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Your troll theory is a very good one! I love it when the whole wiki can put aside their differences and team up :) and yes, I adored the whole head-on-shoulder scene in iDream of Dance too! xD -NoodleBooty ___________________________________________________________________________________________ lol "Troll Theory." I love the things people say. Mom just looked over my shoulder and saw that first sentence: "Your troll theory is a very good one!" She stared at me with worry. XD -iLoveMyFellowSeddies ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks a lot! -Ire flowa222 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ HEY EVERYONE! iLoveMyFellowSeddies here! I'm terribly happy about the latest episode. :-) Just wanted to share here that I'm very thrilled about Seddie (most of you on this page are Seddies so I'll say all that I want) and that I'm SUPER SUPER THANKFUL that YOU GUYS have been Seddie followers right along with me!!! Knowing that I am part of such a huge, kind, beautiful Seddie Family makes every day better for me! Because remember: Sam and Freddie are VERY important to us, but what's most important is that we ALL LOVE EACH OTHER! :-D Oh, and a message for my dear Creddies: I love you guys and I'm very sorry for you guys. But NEVER LOSE HOPE! <3 Remember, this episode had some cutesy Creddie moments as well: Carly and Freddie's funny conversation about horses, then at the end...Carly's face as she looked through the window. I may not be a Creddie, but I understand that you guys are as in love with Creddie as I am in love with Seddie. That's a LOT of your time that you put into your ship, so I DON'T encourage you to give up on your ship and switch to the current "winning" ship unless you really do find Sam and Freddie cute all of a sudden. Remember, I am always available to chat right here on this chat page if any of you guys have personal issues or want to have a mature Seddie/Creddie conversation or want to chat about your favorite shade of yellow or even what you had a dream about last night! :-P In other words, you can talk to me about anything. Lots of love and I'm always here for my iCarly family! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ That would be awesome to be friends. I feel like a noob, so being part of the ICarly family would be awesome. <3 Herbgirl. You can also call me Herbs or Herby. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Sup, Herby! DON'T feel like a noob. You're NOT a noob. You can have any opinion and be any ship you want. :-) I may be a hardcore Seddie, but my talk page is NEUTRAL ground, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 239 Fried Chickens a Sam. (lol) Thanks for joining this page! Come here often to post whatever's on your mind with no fear of being bashed. This is a place where you can type lengthy articles and ALWAYS get encouragement. :-) -'iLoveMyFellowSeddies' ____________________________________________________________________________________________ RJ!! Yep.. It's me on twitter ^^ Thanks, you are very sweet *.* And about the kiss.... OMG I SCREAMED A LOT, I WOKE UP MY GRANDMA.. I CRIED A LOT AND 'FINALMENTE PORRA' which means 'F****** FINALLY' in english. I am soooooooo happy.. And I knew it: Sam IS in love with Freddie. Now We have to wait months to know if Freddie feels the same way about her. I'm do EXCITED *.* Well, YOU HAVE AN TWITTER ACCOUNT??? I gotta go now.. Later :D -Malu ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Malu! lol you woke up your grandma! I love it!! We're both so happy we cried! :-D I still can't believe it. Sam always told Freddie, "Carly will never love you." "No girl will ever date you." "You're ugly and unappealing." "I hate you." And in the end, she's MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!! woooooooo Oh and sweetheart, I don't mind your language AT ALL, but due to other people also reading this talk page and my family, I ask if you not be explicit in the f word. :-) If it were just you and me in a private chat, I wouldn't mind. But you can still type the words out in spanish (because I won't understand hahahaha) NO, I don't have a twitter account. I'm so upset about that! :-( I'm not allowed. But I still follow peoples' twitters, like Dan Schneider's...and now yours! Later. <3 '-iLoveMyFellowSeddies' ___________________________________________________________________________________________ OMG. Sorry for my language, I totally forgot that I can't say those bad words, I'm really sorry :/ I don't speak spanish ^^ everyone thinks that Brazilians speak spanish xD I speak Portuguese ;) and that's okay, We don't need the twitter to chat :D but I have one little problem. My dad thinks (and he IS right) that I am too addicted to iCarly and Seddie. So I can't come on this Wiki or any Seddie or iCarly page. Just in June :/ but sometimes I'll come here to chat with you :D bye - Malu ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Oh my goodness! I don't want you to disobey your dad, but from time to time, I really hope you can sneak onto this wiki! You were one of my first friends on here and I'm gonna miss chatting w/ you. :-( By the way, today in world geography class, the teacher mentioned Brazil and asked if any of us had friends or family from there. Since we're in an iCarly family, I shouted, "Yep! Got a sister named Malu!!" THEN it turned out one of my classmates goes on the iCarly wiki, and she said, "MaluSeddieShipper??!!" IT WAS THE COOLEST CLASS EVER! :-) bye- i'LoveMyFellowSeddies' __________________________________________________________________________________________ GET OUT! Don't lie to mama xD Thanks to considerate me as a sister *.* and who IS your friend from this Wiki that IS in your class??? I'm super famous like that??? HAUSHAUSH joking. Yeah.. Sometimes I'll hang out here.. If I don't I'll explode xD - but I'll miss you anyway :/ - Malu ________________________________________________________________________________________ No joke! It really really happened!!! I was freaking out and my teacher was looking at me all weird, haha. She said her user was "IheartHermionesomethingsomething" and I searched for a long time and couldn't find her! :-/ I'll ask her when I have class with her again on Friday. Yep, you ARE famous lol. Maybe you could take me out on your limo and we'll shop at the most expensive, famous stores together! :-P And of course you're my sister. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Ok, We are Seddie sisters *.* lol. I just know one person on this Wiki that likes hermione.. And it's MaryanHPotterfan98 ^^ tomorrow I'll come here to chat with you :) kisses - Malu _______________________________________________________________________________________ Already checked; it's not her. :-( kk, sis. *mwaa* Hi! ILoveMyFellowSeddies To watch Braceface, Click here for the full list of episodes Then, just search them on you tube. There a couple good users like: nickoldeon90 Catutza17 peaceloveandfish -Kate Ray ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Oh, wow, thank you!!! I just know I'm gonna get obsessed. :-D You're awesome, Kate Ray. '-iLoveMyFellowSeddies' ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey guys. iLoveMyFellowSeddies 'here. Whether you're Christian, religious, or atheist, I beg of something to the iCarly fandom: Let's ALL pray to God for dear Jennette Mccurdy's mother. You all know Mrs. Mccurdy dealt with breast cancer when little Jennette was inspired to become an actress. Now Jennette is a grown woman and has made a beautiful song dedicated to her mother and another inspirational song that includes her. Well, to those who don't already know, Mrs. Mccurdy's cancer came back. Jennette canceled a tour to be with her mother. Please pray. Or send good vibes. Or wish upon a star or dandelion. I'm being DEAD SERIOUS. Cancer is a horrible thing that has affected some of my relatives and friends, and I know how hard it is. Jennette is probably torn up right now. God bless her. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Heyy, I heard you met Jennette Mccurdy! You are sooo lucky! :) __________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you, Anonymous Friend. :-) It wasn't a long meeting, but it was worth it! '-iLoveMyFellowSeddies